1 año antes
by Ulinagia
Summary: ¿Como era la vida de Haruhi 1 año antes de que entrara al Ouran y concoiera al Host? Muy mala summary entren y si les parece leanlo


**Bueno mi Primer Ouran Fic. Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: Por razones mas que obvias Ouran high School Host Club no es mío (si no cambiaria algunas cosas) si no de la genial Hatori Bisco, yo solo hise esto por diversión =D**

_**1 año antes **_

_-_¡Haruhi! - Me llamo una voz ya conocida para mi en ese entonces.

-Buenos días Kazumi. - Sonreí.

-¿Cómo a estado tu fin de semana? - pregunto ella con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ya sabes normal, no hay mucho que contar estuve revisando las fechas topes de ingreso para el nuevo colegio y algo de lo que tengo que preparar para rendir en el examen para entrar Ouran High School.

Mi amiga paso del entusiasmo con el cual había llegado a una mueca de tristeza. - Ya veo.

-Así que te cambias nomás. - Una voz masculina entro al salón.

-Buenos días Kaito-Kun - Saludamos con mi amiga a unísono.

-Fujioka ¿Enserio te cambias a un colegio de niños ricos? - Me pregunto sentándose en su pupitre que era junto al mío. - ¿Tan así nos quieres dejar?

-No exageres. No es seguro que valla a entrar por eso también están otras opciones y en esas esta el colegio que ustedes iran - Le reproche ante su melodrama. - Pero enserio me gustaría poder entrar al Ouran.

-¿Pero porque? Apuesto de que si vienes con nosotros podrás estudiar igual de bien, y no tener que soportar a un montos de niños ricos que se creen el centro del mundo solo porque tienen plata.

-Lo se. Pero hay un sueño que quiero cumplir. - Mis amigos se me quedaron viendo.

Antes de que ellos o yo pudiera seguir hablando entro el profesor de literatura y nos corto el rato.

La hora transcurrió normal, el profesor explicaba y nosotros atendíamos o supuestamente eso deberíamos, yo lo hacia, claro que hubiera sido mas fácil si no tuviera las notitas que me mandaban Kaito-Kun y Kazumi tratando de persuadirme de que me valla al otro colegio con ellos y no ''malgaste'' mi tiempo tratando de entrar a un colegio de ricos bastardos.

Así transcurrió toda la hora de literatura hasta que llego el recreo.

-Haruhi! - Una niña salto atrás mío.

-Chiisa-Chan - Salude, mientras ella se me colgaba por detrás.

Chiisa Umethoru era de baja estatura, pelo castaño y ojos claros.

Se podría decir que era la ''princesa'' del colegio secundario, por que dentro de todo era la que mas tenia plata de nosotros y la mas ''chillona'' aunque era muy entusiasta tenia su lado malévolo y los demás no dudaron en apodarla la rosa malvada, porque era linda por fuera pero cuando tenia sus momentos de niña rica, no reprochaban en hacerle saber que les parecía de princesas lo que hacia o pedía. pero era mi amiga, la quería.

-¿Qué tal Kaito-Chan, Kazumi-Chan? - Saludo ella.

-Bien y a ti princesa? - Saludo Kaito mientras le hacia un coscorrón en la cabeza. Kaito Kichuki, alto, con pelo negro y sonrisa picara además de ser la mejor persona que he visto en deportes.

Era compañero mío desde que entre a primaria en ese entonces, era la persona mas inmadura que podrían conocer, claro no mas que ustedes, pero había momentos en los que parecía un nene grande aunque era muy sobre protector y eso me gustaba, porque hasta donde recuerdo me trataba como una hermanita, procuraba de que siempre este bien y yo siempre lo vi como el hermano mayor que quise.

-Que tal Chiisa-Chan - Saludo Kazumi.

Kazumi era esa clases de personas que consideraba mi mejor amiga de mi misma estatura pelo negro todo ondulado y un gran carisma, La aprecio mucho y fue quien me defendió cuando me toco vivir una situación de niña.

- Flashback -

-Fujioka ¿Qué se siente ser huérfana? - Empezaron. Yo simplemente los ignore.

-¿Qué no tener mamá te dejo sin habla? - Se rieron, yo mientras tanto hacia un esfuerzo para no insultarlos, llorar y salir corriendo.

-Que horrible debe estar en tu lugar, menos mal que nuestras madres son sanas y fuertes y no se van a morir nunca. - Típico razonamiento de chiquilines. - No como la tuya. - Apreté mi mano con gran fuerza cuando apareció ella.

-¡Ja! Que cobardes son aquellos los que molestan a una pobre niña. -

-Aaa es la tonta de 1ero B. -

-¿tonta? Tonto tu que te burlas de Haruhi-san pero ya veo lo poco hombre que eres, o mas bien niño, aunque ni a eso llegas con tus palabrerios, tu solo sirves para burlarte de los demás - los señalo - y luego salir corriendo con tu mamá, que además da gracias que la tienes y deberías pensar que el empeño que estas haciendo en querer que Haruhi-san llore utilizarlo para decirle a tu mama cuando la quieres. - Me el quede viendo, no podía creer que una niña de 6 años tenga un razonamiento tan maduro. Yo no les podría ni siquiera haber contestado, creo que estaba un tanto sensible por la perdida de mi madre en aquel momento.

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron callados y se retiraron, casi se podría decir con lagrimas en sus ojo de bronca

-Mi nombre es Kazumi. - Me extendió la mano. - Y no les hagas caso, te molestan porque no sabes cuan grande es la perdida de alguien querido. - Me dijo. - Apropósito en vez de estar aquí sentada viéndonos correr ¿porque no te nos unes? Apuestos de que a todos les caerás bien, jugamos escondites. - Fue la primera vez en mucho que alguien que no fuera mi padre me sonreía.

-Fin de Flashback -

-Bien ¿Qué haremos para la fiesta de fin de curso? - Pregunto Chiisa.

Nadie respondió.

-Chiisa-Chan, no se si sea bueno hacer una fiesta, la mayoría se cambia y solo algunos vamos al mismo colegio. - respondió Kaito. - Además Haruhi tiene que estudiar para entrar a ese colegio de malcriados.

-¡Con mas razón hay que ponerle empeño y hacer una enorme fiesta! -

-Lo siento Mucho Chiisa-Chan, pero enserio quiero estudiar este fin de semana, en tres semanas rindo. - Respondí. - Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo

-Bueno al colegio que iré yo no es tan difícil de entrar. - Se defendió.

-Pero tengo entendió que es mucho mas caro que ese tal Ouran. - Pensó en voz alta

Kaito. - Y ahora que lo pienso va con tu personalidad princesa.

-¡Que no me llames asi! - Inflo los cachetes. - Y Si el Murakami High School es mucho mas lujoso y caro que el Ouran.

-Chiisa-Chii tiene razón. - Salto de la nada Kazumi. - este es un motivo para organizar una fiesta de despedida, ya que quien sabe en cuanto tiempo nos veremos.

-Vamos, no exageren… - Intente intervenir, pero creo que no me escucharon.

-¿Qué dicen? -

-Bueno, ya que lo ponen así… - Como era de esperarse que Kaito acepto, de alguna manera u otra siempre era persuadido por las chicas, además que le encantaban las fiestas.

-Muy bien dicho!… - Festejaron a unísono mis amigas

-Acaso mi opinión no cuenta. - Suspire.

Toco el timbre y el resto de lo que quedaba de periodo escolar transcurrió normal. Rápidamente ya todo el colegio sabia de la fiesta que se estaba organizando y mas de uno ya estaba preguntando si podía ir.

-Fujioka! - Caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi aula para recoger mis cosas e irme cuando escuche que me llamaban. -Te he encontrado. Dicen que vas a hacer el examen para la beca en el Ouran

-Si. - Se veía que había corrido mucho buscándome ya que estaba cansado, aunque no entendía porque me preguntaba por eso.

-Ya veo, con tus notas es ciertamente posible. - Dijo en tono normal. - pero pensaba que te irías al Higashi.

Sonreí. - También voy hacer el examen del Higashi. No se si me admitirán en el Ouran. -

Se sonrojo un poco. - Pero creo que a partir de ahora tendré que animarte. Esperaba que pudiéramos ir a la misma institución.

-¿He? Entonces deberíamos habérmelo dicho antes.

-¿He? - Se asombro. - Entonces eso significa…

-Me parece que la beca del Ouran es ilimitada para una sola persona. -

-Ah ¿En ese sentido? -

-Y aunque hay una sola plaza no deberíamos renunciar a un colegio por otras personas. Algunos entran, y otros no. Así funcionan las cosas de eso se trata los exámenes de ingreso ¿no? Tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo. - Sonreí. - Ah si que ¡Vamos a preguntarle al profesor!

-¡Fujioka! - Cuando me di la vuelta y me disponía a ir en busca del profesor me tomo de la mano sin previo aviso deteniendo mi paso. - Yo…yo ¡Quiero que salgas conmigo! -

-Bueno. También quiero confirmar las fechas limites de ingreso. Así podemos ir a la oficina de la facultad juntos.

-Haruhi! - Después de un rato apareció Kazumi y junto conmigo vio marcharse a Arai-Kun cabizbajo y al parecer deprimido. Aunque no entendía por que.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa? -

-Nada. Me dijo que quería que vallamos al mismo colegio, Al Higashi, tu sabes pero le dije que además iba a intentar entrar al Ouran.

-Además de eso, vi que te tomo del puño. -

-Ah si. Me dijo de salir, así que le dije que si averiguábamos las fechas topes de

Ingreso podíamos ir juntos a la oficina de la facultad. -

Mi amiga se llevo una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Eso dijo?

-Si ¿Por? -

-Hay Haruhi ¡Que vamos hacer contigo!, no reconocerías una declaración aunque te la pintáramos.

-¿Declaración? - Repetí.

-Ven Vámonos. - puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro

Caminos hasta nuestra aula y juntamos nuestras cosas para ya irnos.

Kazumi me acompaño hasta mi casa y no dudo en sacarme el tema de la fiesta que estaba organizando. Estaba realmente empeñada en que yo valla.

-Kazumi, creo que deberíamos ceder, cuando rinda los exámenes y sepa si entre o no organizamos una fiesta. - No le pareció gustar mi idea.

-No. Tiene que hacer ahora, te queremos hacer una fiesta de despedida a ti y a todos los que toman caminos diferentes. -

-Muchas gracias por la intención Kazumi, pero estoy muy atareada con lo de la entrevista, fechas de ingreso y exámenes…

-Finales. - Completo. - me se el dialogo de memoria.

-Kazumi…- Dije ya cansada de luchar.

-¡Escúchame bien Haruhi Fujioka! ¡Te queremos mucho mucho! ¡Eres nuestra mejor amiga y perteneces al grupo! ¿Te quieres ir así como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándonos solo y desamparados sabiendo que cosas te depararan en ese colegio de malcriados? - Lo dijo con un melodrama que me hizo reír, el cual conociéndola era su objetivo.

-¿Ves? ¡Te reíste! Eso quiere decir que si -

-Enserio Kazumi, me alegra que quieran despedirme a mi y al resto pero…

-¡Claro que mi linda Haruhi Ira!

-¡Papá! - Grite asustada.

-Gomen Haruhi-Chan es que no pude evitar escuchar como Kazumi-Chan te decía lo de la fiesta! - Mi padre apareció por detrás

-A la cual no iré por los estudios. -

-Haruhi. - Dijo mi amiga. - Por favor.

-Kazumi… - Repetí otra vez

-¡Claro que iras Haruhi! ¡Puede ser que sea la ultima vez que los veas! -

-Gracias Ranka-san - Respondió mi amiga. - Esta demás decir que tu también puedes venir.

-Oigan… ¬¬U ¿Es mi fiesta no? ¿Acaso no puedo opinar? -

-Lo Sabia T.T mi linda Haruhi no quiere que valla a su fiesta con sus amigos. -

-Yo nunca dije eso, lo que trato de decir es que… -

-Pero esta bien, de todos modos gracias por invitarme Kazumi-Chan T.T -

-Ranka-san - Kazumi trataba de consolarlo.

-Esta bien, Esta bien si tanto quieres que hagamos esa fiesta la haremos, si quieres que valla, iré y si quieres ir, ve. - Dije dando un suspiro de derrota.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! - Canturreaban mi padre y amiga mientras tomados de las manos daban vueltas.

Por una extraña razón que no entendía por que a todo mi curso les caía bien mi padre.

-¡Dios! ¡Que tarde es! - Dijo mi amiga. - Gomen Ranka-san, Haruhi no vemos mañana. - Se despidió.

-Chau. - Cuando me despedí con la mano seguí en rumbo a mi casa junto con mi padre. - ¿Bien de que se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué llegaste temprano? ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto? -

-¿Qué un padre no puede ver a su hija mas temprano de lo habitual? - Lo mire con desconfianza.

-La verdad. -

-Resulta que… - Mi padre me contó todo y hablaba tan rápido que con suerte le entendía 3 oraciones seguidas.

- Ya entendí… - Dije algo mareada - Aunque sigo sin entender el porque de todo esto, en 3 semanas terminan las clases y dentro de 4 comienzan de nuevo, había tiempo. - Proteste.

-¿Enserio tu lo crees? Haruhi, tus amigos quisieron hacer la fiesta lo mas temprano posible para dejarte libre y que puedas estudiar, para ellos entre mas pronto la despedida mas te podrás ocupar de ti, ellos te conocen y saben que tal vez nunca mas los vuelvas a ver.

-Papá… -

-Pero en fin^^ ¿Qué quieres cenar? Yo cocino…. - Fue lo ultimo que me dijo no me respondió mas y evitaba el tema cada vez que lo sacaba y en ese momento no me había dando cuenta la razón que tenia.

La semana de la fiesta llego y fue muy divertida hasta el final, me reí un buen rato pase tiempo con mis amigos que me pedían por favor que no los olvide y a Kazumi prometiéndome que me iba a llamar tan seguido que me iba a artar de ella.

Después de esto la entrevista, la pruebas de inscripción llegaron, no quería molestar a mi padre, podía hacerlo yo sola me sentía apta, pero el insistió en acompañarme y se pone muy pesado y caprichoso cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere y al igual que todo, esas tres semanas se me pasaron como un pestañeo, me acuerdo de las cartas de todos y de Kazumi abrazándome como si no la volviese a ver mientras le prometía y le prometía que nos íbamos a ver.

-Con que así fue. –

-Buaaa fue muy triste lo que tuviste que pasar de niña Haru-Chan T.T – Lloro Honey-Sempai.

-Deja que los encontremos y los haremos llorar lo que no te hicieron llorar a ti. – Dijeron los gemelos con determinación.

-Como era d esperarse no me asombra tu historia. No has cambiado en lo mas mínimo.. – Kyouya se acomodo los lentes.

-Y Haruhi, cuando tus amigos te ofrecieron lo de la fiesta podrías haber aceptado tranquilamente. No toda la vida es estudio. – Tamaki me abrazo – A veces eres tan insensible hija mía.

Le pellizque la mano. – No me digas. Eso de ''no todo es estudio'' lo aprendí precisamente de ustedes y no me reprochen lo de la historia ustedes insistieron que les cuenten como fue mi ultimo tiempo en mi anterior colegio. - Me queje ante esas personas que hacia que mi estancia en el Ouran fueran diversiones constante.

**-Flashback – **

-Me aburro. – Hikaru se encontraba acostado en el sillón tirando una pelota de papel al aire.

-Yo también. – Kaoru se encontraba en el mismo sillón pero recostado con sus brazos en el borde con la cabeza apoyada.

-Vamos, cambien esas caras debe haber algo que podamos hacer ¿verdad Okasa? – Miro a Kyouya que se encontraba en su laptop.

-Arréglatelas tu solo. – Respondió este.

-Oka T.T –

-¿y que se te ocurre Tama-Chan? – Pregunto Honey que comía pasteles en compañía de su primo

-Pues… - Tamaki hizo una mueca pensativa. – No lo se u.u – Dijo finalmente.

Los gemelos suspiraron y charlaron entre ellos. - ¿Oye Kaoru que te parece si le hacemos una broma a Tamaki? -

-Pero ya le hicimos de todo. – Suspiro Kaoru.

-¡Ya se! – Todos Miraron a Honey que se paro en la silla de la nada con entusiasmo.

– ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Haru-Chan que nos cuente como fue su ultimo tiempo en el otro colegio? -

-Buena idea Honey-Sempai. – Le felicito Tamaki.

-Y seria mejo si Haruhi estuviera aquí. – Dijeron los gemelos a unísono.

Y como si fuera obra de magia las puertas del Host se abrieron, entrando asi el o mejor dicho la 7mo miembro de dicho Club.

-Hablando de roma. – Murmuro Kyouya que aun seguía en su computadora.

-¡Haru-Chan! –

-Haruhi! – Todos se les tiraron encima.

-¿Q-que sucede? –

-¡Queremos un cuento! -

**-Fin de Flashback. - **

-Aunque fue lindo la parte de tu y tu amiga. - Me dijo Honey-Sempai.

-Y a todo esto, quiero conocer a todos los amigos de Haruhi de la otra escuela - Dijo Tamaki con un excesivo entusiasmo.

-Si ¡Quiero conocer a los amigos de Haru-Chan! - Dijo con alegría Honey Sempai.

-Queremos ver si algunos de ellos sirven - Los gemelos hablaron con maldad

-Oh No… -

-Okasa Consígueme todos los números de los amigos de Haruhi. - Kyouya ya se encontraba buscando los números. - Haremos un Reencuentro para que ya de paso Haruhi nos presente

-¡Si! - Festejaron todos

-Hay no puede ser. Aquí vamos otra vez. - Suspire -

**Bueno, este es el fin. Ojala les haya gustado y si llegaron hasta aca MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS. Si creen que es bueno y merece una Review no duden en dejarla porque realmente me gustaría saber si creen que es buena o no. **

_**Atte: GiiuChan**_


End file.
